ethsharfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterren of Semma
Sterren of Semma was raised in Ethshar of the Spices and attempted an apprenticeship in warlockry which lasted three days before being deemed unfit by his master. Because of his initiation into warlockry he was ineligible to apprentice to another type of magician. He discovered that he had remarkable luck with dice, which would turn out to be an unconscious manifestation of his incredibly weak warlock powers, and as a consequence began pursuing a career as a gambler instead of seeking out a more mundane apprenticeship. There is some indication that it was Sterren's unsuccessful apprenticeship which lead to warlocks recognizing and rejecting apprentices that were dramatically unsuited to the craft.Fri 29 Oct 2010 10:55:51a sff.people.lwe post titled Re: Blood of a Dragon Questions In 5220 he was found by representatives from Semma, one of the Small Kingdoms, and informed that he was the hereditary Ninth Warlord of Semma. He was persuaded to travel to Semma and accept the role just as the king manage to aggravate both of Semma's larger neighbors. Sterren then did what anyone raised in the Hegemony of the Three Ethshars with sense would do- he went to hire magicians. Among the group he hired was a warlock named Vond who was very near to being Called. Ultimately Vond would singlehandedly drive off both invading armies before deciding that he wanted to start an empire. As Vond's empire grew the warlock discovered that he had a taste for conquering, building, and enjoying the fruits of an empire, but not managing it. Consequently he turned to Sterren, one of the few individuals who managed to maintain a real relationship with Vond (in no small part because of Sterren's own apprenticeship as a warlock.) Sterren was given a free hand to set up the governance of the Empire, and managed to do so effectively by establishing a ruling council. In 5221, When Vond was ultimately Called, the council very nearly disbanded and ultimately remained only when Sterren agreed to take the position of Regent, a position he held until the return of Vond fifteen years later. As the result of Vond's attempts to attune him to the Towers of Lumeth, Sterren gained the ability to transcend his limits and become a more powerful warlock; however, he chose to suppress his abilities, in order to ensure that he would never experience the Calling as Vond had. Following Vond's return from Aldagmor, he demoted Sterren from Regent to Chancellor and prevailed upon him to accompany Vond back to Ethshar of the Spices. Vond's demise left Sterren as the only warlock attuned to the Lumeth source, and thus, the only remaining warlock in the world. He was approached by the Cult of Demerchan, who offered him a position as an acolyte. In exchange for allowing Demerchan to study his unique abilities, they would protect him and his family and conceal him from anyone who might decide to eliminate the last surviving warlock. When unnamed wizards sought to do precisely that, they were unable to find any trace of Sterren through magical or mundane means, and concluded that he had been killed by Vond.